FHB's and an Addek Future
by La Vi3 bOh3M3
Summary: A cute, fluffy AddisonDerek oneshot about what happens in their future. Sort of AU, and of course, Addek. Please read and review! Is much better than it sounds!


A/N: Alright, so. This is a one-shot for sure. It's something cute and random with no real plot that I wanted to write. It's been done a lot, too, but still read and review please! Oh, and this is sort of for all my FHB-ers on TI. 3 Anyway, read on! Also, it starts in past tense, and then at the end, switches to present tense.

Rating: K+/T. It's kind of between the two.

Disclaimer: This little fic would so be happening in the show if I owned it. But sadly, I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters.

* * *

Addison and Derek Shepard never knew they would end up where they were. They never expected to be happily married 5 years later than when the whole Meredith cheating incident occurred. But, to everyone's pleasant surprise, minus a select few, Addison and Derek were able to work through their differences after the divorce and get re-married.

Their wedding ceremony was beautiful; it happened on the beach in Cancun. It was a relatively small ceremony; only their close friends attended. Callie was Addison's maid of honor, and Mark was Derek's best man. The sun was setting beautifully in the background for the second time the couple promised to love each other thru thick and thin. Cheers and whoops chorused through the crowd as the couple kissed and walked happily down the aisle. Even Meredith Grey was able to put her bitter feelings aside and join their friends in Cancun.

That night was their honeymoon. Chloe Madelynn and Laila Avery, their twins, were conceived then. The ecstatic couple barely made it through the door of their suite and onto the flower covered bed before Derek brought his new wife to heights unreachable any other way.

Weeks later, morning sickness plagued Addison for days on end. Being an OBGYN herself, she didn't need doctors to tell her she was pregnant. She came home one night after working a double shift at the hospital and excitedly told Derek the news. Derek's reaction was priceless. He started to cry. CRY. Derek Shepard began to cry and laugh at the same time. Addison laughed along with him, and as they lay together later that night, Derek twirling a lock of her red hair around his finger, they argued good naturedly on baby names and agreed that between the two of them, their child would have fabulous hair.

9 months later Addison clutched Derek's hand in a sort of euphoric pain, as she struggled to bring their baby into the world. They heard the unmistakable cry of a baby, and then the doctor's words: "Twins! There's another baby, Addie, you need to push." Addison growled in annoyance. How in the hell could the doctors miss a second child? Derek cradled their first child as Addison gave birth to another baby. They named their twin girls Chloe Madelynn and Laila Avery, with Chloe being the oldest.

From the moment Addison and Derek brought the girls home, their lives became centered around them. Derek would sit for hours just watching them sleep, simply enraptured with both of them. Both girls were gorgeous, and like Derek and Addison had guessed, they had fabulous hair. Both had curly hair, but Chloe's was black like Derek's, and Laila's was scarlet like her mothers. Both of them had green eyes.

Around the girls' 3rd birthday, Derek and Addison noticed they had begun to develop very different personalities. Chloe was loud, and very outspoken. Maybe it was because she was the oldest, but she was always laughing and wanting to play. She was her daddy's girl. Laila, on the other hand, was the quiet twin. She could always be found in her mother's arms, getting read to. Or drawing, well scribbling in her case, quietly in her room. She was a sweet girl though. Already learning to speak with manners. Either way, looks wise, both twins were beautiful.

The Shepard's were content with their daughters and weren't really planning on having another child, but when the girls were turning 3 and a half, the stick appeared pink, and Addison was happy to share the news again with Derek. Derek had his heart set on a little boy, but Addison insisted she was happy with whatever sex their baby was, as long as he or she was healthy. This time though, they decided to find out the sex of the baby before the birth and double check that it was single baby, and not twins again. Much to Derek's joy, the sonogram revealed that their 3rd child was indeed going to be a baby boy.

And again, around 9 months and a day later, The Shepard's were bringing home baby Liam Patrick. Surprisingly, Liam had big brown eyes and wavy brown hair. Though neither Addison nor Derek had brown eyes, they figured because Derek's parents had brown eyes, it skipped a generation and Liam got lucky. Now Addison and Derek now had to care for a newborn, as well as two 4 year olds. It was tough and very trying for the couple at certain times, but they made it through unscathed. Chloe and Laila never felt neglected because both Addison and Derek managed to pay equal attention to their baby boy, and the girls. Whoever was available, whether it was Addie or Derek that night, they read a story to the twins and sung to Liam.

And between all the kids and preschool and bottles and waking up in the middle of the night, Addison and Derek managed to keep their love strong. They still had the spark of passion they shared when they first met decades ago. They weren't planning on having other children, but they still made love when they could.

Liam's 2nd birthday was a month after Chloe and Laila's 5th birthday. Derek and Addison had a small get together at their neighborhood pool. Since quitting from their jobs at Seattle Grace, they still kept in touch with their old friends. The entire group of them attended the Shepard's birthday party.

And recently, the girls were enrolled in kindergarten and Liam at preschool.

* * *

It was Liam's first day of preschool, Derek and Addison were finally returning to work, and the Shepard household was chaotic. Laila complained that she couldn't find her favorite shoes, while Chloe tried to clean up the mess she had made with her milk. Derek was just getting out of the shower because he had overslept, while Addison packed lunches and fed Liam while he laughed at all the running around.

"Mommy!" Laila sat on the floor, pouting. "Where are my shoes?"

Liam giggled excitedly and pointed to a corner. "Aila!" He couldn't pronounce his sisters name correctly. Laila looked towards where her brother was pointed and smiled. Her shoes were resting in a corner.

"Thanks, Liam." She retrieved her shoes and kissed him on the forehead.

"Chloe! Hurry up and finish cleaning that mess, and eat your breakfast." Addison demanded of her 5 year old. "You too, Lay. We're going to be late."

Chloe trudged to the trashcan and threw away the wet napkins she was using to clean up, and looked at her mother. "It's not our faults, mommy. Daddy's not ready."

"I know, I know. Just hurry up and eat. I'll go take Liam as soon as your father gets down here."

As if he heard, Derek bounded down the stairs, freshly showered.

"Good morning ladies." He kissed each of his three girls. "And gentleman." He picked up the toddler and tickled him.

Liam laughed joyously while Addison watched, smiling. "Girls, grab your backpacks from the closet, and get in the car. Daddy will be there in a second."

Derek handed Liam to his wife and kissed her gently on the lips, while she ran her hand through his dark soft hair. "Good luck with Liam! And don't worry, Addie, he'll be fine. Call me if you need anything. But I'll see you at work later."

Derek kissed his son and exited out the front door. Laila came running back at the last second, beautiful, long, red hair flying behind her and hugged her mother. "Love you, mommy. Love you Liam." She grinned.

"Bye baby. Tell Chloe I love her." Addison hugged her 5 year old and watched the front door slam behind her.

* * *

A/N: Yay, that was quite fun! I know anyone who isn't an Addek would not have enjoyed that, but I know there are quite a couple of you Addek's out there, so please review if you read that! Thanks! 


End file.
